The Butterfly Effect
by TheAmazingRPers
Summary: What if Dartz interfered a little more in the ancient times and gave Thief king Bakura and Pharaoh Atem the stones in hope of getting their souls? What if his plan completely failed and the whole story changed with that? The story(originally an rp)follows Bakura and Yami/Atem through the whole series and arcs of Yu-gi-oh. Watch as each tiny little change, changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bakura pov.**_

He could see nothing as he was hiding behind a few vases and utter clutter before him but he noticed the sudden sound of hooves appearing at the edge of the village. Just earlier he was playing hide and seek with a few friends and siblings of his. His mother had scolded him not to stay out to late this time as always.

Earlier that day he was already looking around for the best hiding spots around for when they would play. He was determined to not be found at all tonight. Though it was a fun game it was also practice. He wanted to be known far and wide as a great thief throughout Egypt! The village was full with them, full with outcasts they needed to survive somehow. So they had odd jobs and thievery to get by. Though they seemed unjust outside of the village, inside they were just your average type of people getting by and taking are of each other.

Though he wanted to be the best at hide and seek tonight, he was growing scared. The sound of hooves already seemed strange to him seeing as nobody really know where exactly their village lay but now he could hear people shouting about.

He widened his eyes beneath his scruffy white hair and was tempted to look over the vase and see what was happening but he grew more fearfully of looking as the screaming started becoming louder and louder. A part of him wondered if it was all just a part of the game..maybe when he would look he would be found and it was just a joke so he would be caught?

He could hear things being dragged on the ground now and things being slashed maybe because there was a splashing sound sometimes. Tears gathered in his eyes as he didn't want to play this game anymore. His hands shook as he got the courage to put them on the vase and look over it. He gasped loudly and the tears spilled immediate onto his cheeks and the ground.

He wasn't going to be found anymore...His sister who was the seeker was being dragged away by this stranger dressed in fancier clothing from the palace. He wanted to run to her and kick the man but..Her chest wasn't moving with breaths and blood was trailing behind them. They were both covered in it. He stared in shock as the guards took people with them, alive or half dead and drove them away.

He wasn't sure why or what he was doing exactly. His thoughts were empty from trauma as he silently sneaked after them, horrible curiosity taking over, and peeked behind a corner.

He saw his friends and family being thrown into a huge pot right there. His fingers clamped around the edge of the wall in desperation as he sank to his knees. His family..Why was this happening? Had they been so bad to deserve this? They were just people..He remembered his mother telling great stories before he went to sleep just yesterday..Was that so evil? Or his father showing him how to hunt and help provide for everyone. Nobody deserved this..

The sight however of his sister being thrown in the pot choked him up. He wanted to do nothing more and stop them but he was just a little kid. Scared for his life as the men laughed with a vacant look in their eyes while they splattered the village in blood and gold.

He stayed there watching, not realising how time had gone by as he looked. Suddenly he blinked at the glaring sun wondering when exactly the sun had risen and the pot was removed the place. A big stone with shapes in them had appeared in it's place. The shapes were the same as...no. Tears threatened to come up again and he angerly shoved the thought away. Those men would pay for hurting their village...Pay for the sight of his mother's hand out stretched in his direction as she screamed in her downfall.

He stared at the holes with no emotion this time as he tried to push it all away. His stomach grumbled. There would be no breakfast with others anymore..No teasing his friends and being back handed as he dropped something again when he tried to help others carrying plates.

His sight became a little blurry as his head grew lighter from the lack of food and the hot sun shining on him for so long now without cover. His ears suddenly picked up on this low scary voice, telling him to come closer to it. At first he was happy, crying from joy as he thought he wasn't the only survivor. He run and hoped as hard as he could as he ran to the strange stone that had appeared but there was no man around...

''You, little child.'' The voice echoed through the room.

''Wh..What?'' He asked out loud as the situation confused him. Was he growing mad from being alone? Maybe he..needed to find some food left over if they houses were still standing. He hadn't really payed any attention to that..

''If you help me..Then I'll make sure your family get avenged...How about that?''

''I...I..who are you? where are you!?'' He cried out and scrunched up his face and little fists.

''Don't mind that..Do you want my offer or not!?'' The voice suddenly boomed out and made him scared. He didn't like the loud sounds but he didn't like anything now. Everything reminded him of..that. Silence..screams..

''N-no!'' He cried out at the stone. He wanted nothing to do with it. Not while it scared him and just brought up his family like that!

He could feel a large presence suddenly behind him but it didn't feel scary but familiar. He slowly looked behind him and saw a huge with snake with a body attached to it. The Thing glared at the stone and took a protective stance before him. The thing reminded him of the beasts his father and mother had and sometimes showed...

He held onto it's gigantic white tail with his chubby small hands. Voices from his people gathered around him in shushing tones. They promised him protection and warmth for now and he believed them.

He got taken outside by his beast and the spirits. Though he would have normally scared him, they were now comforting because they were still around somewhere at least..But the taunting of the voice didn't dimm as he walked away from it. The voice screaming about what had happened the night before in horrifying detail, trying to corrupt him and manipulate.

He soon had to fend for himself, the spirits were not that strong yet and couldn't travel far with him. So he hunt on his own and got by but he needed more than the shambled house and the old rags. So he took on his old dream of being the Great king of thieves yet again and went out the city to steal and plunder.

He grew stronger and better at it as the years gone by but the village also changed. The spirits grew restless and angry at him, angry that they couldn't pass over yet and why he hadn't done a thing. He was a bit saddened by them but he understood the urgency. He was older now and getting more widely known around Egypt. Though no one had seen his face yet, they all knew of a thief who stole and left no trace around.

He tightened up his fists and his scar twitched on his face as he promised them yet again that soon he would gather the items back, kill the pharaoh and would give them their final rest.

 _ **Atem pov.**_

The Prince was born in a flurry of panic. He was swept away from his mother within seconds; taken down into the dark depths of the underground passages. The struggle to conceive had thrown the line of succession into concern already, now the Pharaoh's only child had been born unable to breathe.

The boy's uncle and his set of priests had immediately set up a powerful spell to counteract their own work in strengthening the royal bloodline. The baby's magic was too powerful for the tiny form and if left, he would certainly not survive the night. So, the decision was taken to divide up the baby's soul and seal away the power in order to preserve his life. A dark spell was uttered, a crack of lightning crashed as the newly created gods were sealed and a hush fell over the palace as the baby drew his first peaceful breath.

Atem snuck around the back of the gardens, hiding between each vase and eyeing the gate of the palace. He'd always wondered what lay beyond those high walls. But today was not the day he would find out.

'Prince?' a female voice piped up behind him, 'Who are you hiding from?'

He jumped at the sound and turned to see Mana staring at him curiously whilst crouched down next to him. He smiled slightly at the little brown furball that floated next to her snuffling through the grasses.

'Maybe I'm hiding from you.' He teased, standing up and brushing down his clothes. Mana pouted indignantly and stood alongside him before wandering back toward the palace door, Atem quickly matching her pace.

'Well if you are, then you won't want to know that your father is looking for you and wants you to go and see him.' She replied.

Atem sighed, he loved his father but he grew weary of the responsibilities that he always placed upon him. But nonetheless he bid Mana farewell and headed in the direction of the throne room where his father would be consulting the court.

Gazing across the throne room Atem caught Mahad's eye, who quickly gave him a look at told him to pay attention to the delegates in front of him. The celebrations of his coronation felt more of a chore than the name implied, but he smiled as the representative from Libya bowed deeply. He shifted in the throne and took in the next man in the queue to be presented to him. He was a young man, Atem wouldn't say he was too much older than himself, with strangely coloured hair and eyes. Though it was announced that he came from a place named Atlantis, he had never heard of such a land.

'My Pharaoh, I have heard many stories of your late father's greatness, I can sense this power within you as well. I know your reign will be remembered for many years.' The man started, bowing and placing his left foot clearly toward Atem in a show of respect.

'Rise my friend, what is your name?' Atem enquired politely.

'My name is Dartz, my Pharaoh. I am honoured by your friendship. I hope that this means that our two countries can continue to trade prosperously in the years to come.' With Atem's gentle nod, Dartz continued.

'In fact; as a token of our friendship with this great land of Egypt, I have a gift for your highness, if you will allow me?' He reached into the pocket of his long white robes and presented Atem with a shimmering green stone set in a simple pendant.

Atem stood, walked the few steps down to Dartz and carefully took the necklace from Dartz's outstretched hand. The stone, though beautiful, had a chill to it as he touched it. Looking up at the man before him he smiled and noted the similar looking stone that the Dartz wore himself.

'Thank you for the beautiful gift, I shall treasure it and of course, let our countries continue to be allies in the future Dartz. I should be glad of it.' With that Dartz bowed once again and left Atem to speak to the rest of his guests.

A lone guard broke his way through the crowd toward Mahad, and whispered into his ear. Mahad nodded and dismissed the man before approaching Atem. The monarch had been watching this exchange and noted the dark expression on Mahad's face. He hoped that nothing had gone too wrong, but he also knew that his friend always worried excessively anyway. Welcoming the man up to the throne Atem's smile faded as Mahad explained the problem.

'It's nothing to worry yourself about, my men and I can most certainly protect you from any danger. From my sources, there is no large movements so you should not concern yourself too much, my Pharaoh.'

'Maybe I should shorten the celebrations?' Atem questioned, a small smirk playing on his lips, 'Not that I'm not awfully enjoying sitting up watching you all drink.' Mahad gave him a disapproving look, before looking out across the mass of people, dancers, delegates and other guests. As head of the guard Mahad was indeed concerned with the safety of them, but he also knew he would cause panic if he asked them vacate. Atem would never leave either, whether it was stubbornness or loyalty he couldn't tell but he smiled nonetheless.

Their conversation was disturbed by another guard rushing into the hall, crimson staining his shoulder and panic in his eyes. But this wasn't was caught Atem's attention as a horse burst into the room, trampling the guard under hoof. It was the man astride the horse and the body he pulled behind him.

 _ **Bakura pov.  
**_  
His skills in robbing had grown awfully good and so he took the unspoken challenge of robbing the 'great' Pharaoh his tomb. He skilfully avoided all the traps around and had grinned when he came at the sarcophagus of the man. He kicked the thing in good measure. It was really unjust to interfere with a dead man's rest but he didn't care. Why should he have to respect the corpse as it hadn't even bat an eyelash at murdering a whole city.

He opened it up and coughed at the light sheen of dust falling off. It hadn't been as old as other tombs he had plundered but it was still getting already a bit dirty. He took the rope off his shoulder and tied it tightly around the corpse his neck. ''You're coming with me old man. Can't arrive at a party without a present can I?''

He pulled on the rope until the corpse fell out and he carried it behind him on the self made leash. ''That would just be rude.'' He chuckled out loud. In a matter of moments he would arrive at the palace and make his grand entrance. Though it was a shame to give up his secrecy as no one quite knew who he was exactly and how he looked like but he was sure The new Pharaoh would have to comply. Oh how shameful, first day on the job and already losing his precious items?

The horse run as quickly as it could in the direction of the Palace. Guards were starting to take notice of him as he wasn't slowing down at all. They tried to get at him as it was obvious he was planning to go inside the Palace and disturb the party. He pulled out his sword easily and slashed his way through the human walls. Murdering people didn't bother him anymore as it used to. His first kill was just at a young age but he no choice back then, he was driven into a corner and he could not allow himself to be caught. Now he was also driven into a corner so to say, he had to get inside for the items and they were just in the way.

He laughed loudly as the horse kicked his way through the door. His eyes immediately spotted the Pharaoh as his throne was directly in front of the entrance. ''Hello~ Am I late to the party?'' He jumped of the horse and tugged harshly on the leash. ''Don't worry I brought presents at least. Can't come with empty hands can I? I even wore my best clothing, stolen from some guy in some high position.'' He waved that last comment off casually like he wasn't carrying around a dead man and wearing blood stained jewellery with it.

At first he wasn't sure on how he would feel upon seeing the Pharaoh and his high priests. He was afraid that he would grow so angry at the just the sight of the golden items that he would drop all his attention and careful planning. So he directed his anger to his Diabound, as he had named it later on, to become strong for the battle that would surely come and ignore the items and Pharaoh as much as he could, he shoved away all his emotion to put on a display full with pride and ego.

''As a king to a king..I have come for a trade off. You can have your corpse of a father and all the jewellery I have stolen and I get your Millennium Items. Seems Fair no?''

 _ **Atem pov.  
**_

Atem stared, speechless, as the rider dismounted and declared his demands. But what truly caught his attention was the body that lay beside him, battered and dirtied by the ride to the palace no doubt. His father's tomb had been defiled by some common thief, how had this happened? Mahad had assured him that the tomb was protected by the best guards and had traps beyond the mind of a genius. He released a slow breath and raised his eyes to the intruder. Whoever this man was, he would suffer for disrespecting his father in this way.

A King, he had said, but what did he mean by that? Surely he was merely bolstering his own ego? Or, could he be the King of Thieves he had heard about in recent years? He certainly looked the part. Drenched in jewellery and the stolen robes of a noble, his aura gave off waves of confidence. Atem narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion; why would the King of the Thieves want to reveal himself to this crowd, to the very people who set the law? From what he had heard about the man previously, he seemed to place a great deal of importance on his anonymity.

The Millennium Items was what he had demanded, the golden items that his father had used to defend this country and that had been passed down to him. His hand reached up for the puzzle and gripped it lightly. Did this man truly think they would hand them over? Though at this thought, his heart ached. He knew he could not give the items away to a thief who stole into the palace in this way, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his father's body in the hands of this man. He tightened his fist and rose from the throne, stepping down the platform to beside his priests who immediately circled around him.

'My Pharaoh, let us handle this mere thief. You need not concern yourself with this man, who clearly has no respect.' Seto growled, stepping toward the intruder and raising his Millennium Rod.

'Seto.' Atem warned lowly.

Hearing the tone of his voice, his priest reluctantly stepped aside and allowed Atem to face the man in the entrance. The hall fell into silence as he strode confidently toward the apparent king that stood before him.

'You are the King of Thieves I assume? Atem asked bluntly. 'Why is it you come here? Surely you know that we shall not bow to the likes of a bully, with no respect for the departed or even the living? You shall release my father's body and you may escape an immediate execution.'

 _ **Bakura Pov.**_

He guickly dropped his arrogant smirk for a sneer. Who did that brat think he was? He might be the Pharaoh but he was still just a spoiled child to him. The priests seemed to protect the Pharaoh quickly but the idiot brat pushed his one and only real protection away. If he thought he was just a normal lousy criminal then he was surely mistaken..

He looked down at the fellow king in front of him. He heard some angry gasps of the few alive guards as he 'dared' to look into his eyes directly. He really was an idiot..just standing in front of him like that and also insulting him? The puzzle was now closer to him then before..His eyes strayed down and he bend his head a little in mocking 'respect' though he was actually staring at the puzzle with inventive eyes. His hands twitched a little in his want to grab on to the thing.

As soon as the puzzle was close enough he pulled on the chain, still hanging around the Pharaoh his neck so it was bringing him closer as well. He turned the chain connecting the puzzle around his arm. He looked a little higher, into the face of his victim again.

''Oh I'm sorry...Was I not clear?'' He growled out and spat in his face. ''Give me the items. Your father was a disgusting man and I will never show respect to him in my live. He was not dead already I would have killed him myself in revenge.''

His teeth bared in his anger, he tried to keep himself in but now that dammed brat was acting like he was the bad guy here when the palace and all it's worker were clearly in the wrong. How dare he act innocent.

''You think I fear your pathetic execution? Like I fear death..I'm already surrounded in it, brat.'' He spat out. ''Just give me all the items like a good boy...and I'll leave...'' His grip tightened on the puzzle as he spoke.

 _ **Atem pov.**_

His heart dropped into his feet when the thief grabbed the puzzle, slowly twisting the rope around his arm and dragging him closer to the intimidating man. The gasps and shouts from behind him were drowned out by his own heartbeat as he stared back into the wild eyes of the Thief King. It had been all too long since anyone had had the gall to look him in the eye and he had forgotten the power such eye contact could hold. All the confidence and jokes were gone now, the man's burning anger washed over him. The harshness of his words terrified him, even though he desperately tried to not show this, especially in front of the mass of guests around them.

Both Seto and Mahad had surged forward to his aid, but as the man's grip tightened on the rope, he knew they could not make any moves for fear of endangering his own life. Frustrated at his own stupidity, he grunted slightly at the tightness on his throat and attempted to retain some air of dignity. Now he had placed himself in this situation, he knew his priest would hand over the items. Why had he been so stupid and underestimated this man? He supposed this new furious nature had not been clear before, but even so. His mind racing, his eyes narrowed, as the thief spat threats at him, he attempted to figure a plan to escape the situation he had put himself in.

'Release him!' Mahad called, 'We'll give you the items, just do not harm our king.' He was always too soft, Atem thought to himself, knowing Mahad would give the world to see him safe.

'No, you fool.' Seto countered, 'The thief knows if anything happens to the Pharaoh than he won't make it to the door before we have struck him down, make your choice.' Atem decided that he had to speak up before the situation got out of hand, with this own priests fighting amongst themselves.

'Seto is right, kill me and you won't make it to the door. You'll never have your precious items then.' He glared up at the man, and smirked watching the others eyes narrow in anger. 'Your choice.'

 _ **Bakura pov**_

For a second there he had doubted his decision by coming already and risking anonymity like that. He ground his teeth together and held his look, sharp and with confidence even if he was in such a tight spot. He still had the upper hand, in surprise at least maybe.

No he would not be struck down in such a manner, this was his time for revenge. His family was counting on him to bring the items home.

Suddenly he realised that in some kind of way...He was holding a part of his family in his hand. His hand shook for a second from the gruesome thought. He did not want to leave without at least one item. He would give his all for them but he knew survival was also important. He was the last one left, their only choice.

He could just stab the kid right there, he thought in anger at the smirk he was given. ''You know..that would be a great threat on your part...If only I'd believe you can all defeat me..'' He smirked back at him, widening his smirk on purpose.

He called upon Diabound who quickly rose from his soul. Diabound greeted him ever so loyally in his mind and stood before the prince. It's stance in clear protection of Bakura.

He turned the Pharaoh around so his back was against his chest as he hold on to the puzzle and the other's chin tightly. He carefully stepped backwards bit by bit to reach his horse as Diabound roared and spat with it's snake mouth below.

 _ **Atem pov.**_

Panic shot through Atem's veins as he felt himself being pulled backwards and finally saw the groups of terrified guests and his own priests standing helplessly. He fought against the force but frustratingly his own strength could not match the larger man, especially with the rope so tight around his neck. Mahad reached out to him as he was dragged backwards and there were shouts from the crowd as the thief outwitted the entire court. Of course, he could just take him with him and there was nothing the priests could do. Atem growled in frustration as he furiously tried to think of some way out of this situation. If he allowed himself to be captured, his friends would be a massive disadvantage in any future confrontation with the man.

He felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, the horse's breath on his shoulder and heard the thief gloating to the court. Atem put up his final pull of resistance and hoped to the Gods he could get free of the man. It was then he felt a strong pain in his chest, and his breath hitched in his throat. He felt himself fall forward slightly and his vision double slightly. The thief gripped him tighter and dragged him back toward his chest but he hardly felt it. The pain was like his very heart being torn into pieces and eyes being set aflame. He felt himself being dropped very suddenly and he landed harshly, knocking his head.

The horse whinnied and reared as the thief desperately attempted to grab the poor creature as the palace was lit by a blinding strike of lightning. Atem rose his head to watch as a colossal crimson dragon snapped its jaws around the body of the monster, seemingly named Diabound…

 _ **Bakura pov.**_

It was Bakura his plan to keep his hold on the pharaoh and get them on his horse to ride away together. However just as he tried to throw the guy in his horse his plan was already foiled. The pharaoh seemed to get some kind of attack as he suddely fell forwards, he tried to hold on to him but he let go in shock as the red god was suddenly released from the sky.

He knew he quickly had to make a decision, though he was extremely sure of his and diabound's power..he was still a mortal. He couldn't lose his life in such pathetic battle. Even though they now knew of his face, it was better to retreat perhaps and come back again maybe. He'd try a more careful plan next time and kill the priests and pharaoh one for one.

With his mind made clear he quickly tried to step on his panicking horse but a sharp sudden pain through his body. He hissed and held on to the manes of the horse tightly as it felt like sharp knives pierced several parts. ''Ack...'' He groaned out loud and his anger rose at the sudden attack of the god.

He tightened up his fists, his hate making his monster grow stronger in return. He spat out some blood and quickly ordered Diabound to attack Osiris and everything in its reach with Helical Shockwave. Though he knew he could not defeat the god, yet, it would leave him to try and leave again, The attack would not hit the god in a critical way but it should at least stop his jaws from pressing in.

His quick thinking and his ability to make up several back up plans in a stressful time, he was a king of thieves after all, payed off. He was right, the jaws seemed to let go a little from Diabound's body. He took that precious second to jump on the horse again and activate his special ability, the power to go through walls. Though less of a dramatic way, it was certainly efficient.

He drove off with a yelled promise of his return with some extra special presents next time. The present however would be Diabound having evolved and hopefully a knife to their throats.

Though he loved his family, he devoted his life for their eternal rest after all, he was not enjoying the thought of having to return empty handed. They could grow more cold and anxious. Though a part of him understand that their spirits weren't as they once were anymore, they grew angry quickly instead of the protective actions they gave when he was a child, he just felt the guilt of being the lone survivor.

So while he was quickly riding his horse, now long passed the angry few guards and villages, he thought up on his earlier made plan. To take them out one by one perhaps..Though even just holding one item should make him a serious amount stronger. His thoughts strayed upon the faces of the priests to choose which one would be a smart one to take out as he suddenly noticed a lone figure standing near the borders of his village..

 _ **Atem pov.**_

Atem heard the thief cry out as he managed to clamber up onto the panicked horse, obviously the pain from the God's attack. With a quick counterattack, the dragon released its grip on the monster and the thief shouted a final threat before riding off into the town. He vaguely heard Seto command the guards to pursue the man and Mahad calling to him as he ran over. But before the man could reach him, a flash of red appeared before him. Pushing himself up from the ground slowly, he stared up as the dragon wrapped itself around him. It seemed to be protecting him, Atem supposed, as it stared down at the group of priests. The dragon was monstrously huge, yet he didn't feel afraid, he looked up and caught the gaze of the beast. Its eyes burnt into his own and he felt the strength to rise to his feet. Maintaining eye contact, he raised his hand and the dragon, Osiris, his mind supplied, lowered itself down to his level. Osiris gradually disappeared into a streak of red light.

He smiled gently to himself. He'd been a fool to take on that thief without any plan; but the Gods had been merciful and given him a second chance. He wouldn't waste it. It was then he felt his legs go from under him, and he collapsed into the arms of Mahad. He heard the others running over and the crowd shouting.

'Pharaoh? Open your eyes…' Mahad pleaded, wiping some blood from his temple and the hair from his eyes.

'It's alright, he's only unconscious. That knock on his head and the God…'

'…that was his ka? He's never summoned it before.'

'…his eyes were glowing red, just like the colour of the dragon, you saw how it responded…'

Atem drifted into unconsciousness as the voices carried on around him, briefly noticing himself being lifted into someone's arms, Mahad's he supposed…

 _ **(Dartz pov)**_

Dartz watched carefully as the thief approached on horseback, standing boldly in his path. The boy had certainly grown in power over the years since the massacre but the true part he was interested in was the rage he could feel emanating from the man. He smiled to himself, there was no doubt he would be a perfect match for the Orichalcos stone. The horse reared up in front of him and he looked up into the eyes of the thief.

'I will not patronize you with false talk, King of Thieves.' He began, 'I have a proposition for you; one that involves a great deal of power. Will you consider it?'

He knew that the thief would be suspicious, so he bowed his head slightly, this would take a different approach than he had taken with the Pharaoh. But, he knew he could manipulate them both equally, hopefully their battle would result in the most progress he had made in years in the release of the Great Leviathan. He may even manage to get both their souls for his collection. Reaching into the pocket of his cloak he removed the shard he intended for the thief. But before he had brought it before him, the thief had left the horse and had a dagger to his throat. Dartz twitched slightly in annoyance, the man was clearly more suspicious than he had originally planned for…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Bakura's POV**_

There would be no doubt the strange men was there for him. The village was forgotten, never truly known by many people that it had even existed. He was the only survivor. Then how on earth did this man know about the village? Or that someone would still visit it seeing as the man was obviously waiting.

He rode the horse quickly and stopped it a few meters away from the man just in case. He listened to the man for a moment but quickly jumped of the horse before he was finished with his question as he had seen the man reaching into his pocket. Bakura being unsure of how the man even knew of its existence had grown even more suspicious when he was trying to reach something.

He skilfully took the man in a tight hold with a knife to his neck. ''How do you know that's me? Why are you here? Talk quickly before I cut your throat. Many people have offered me things before. Wanna guess how many are still alive?'' He threatened the suspicious man.

Though what was even more suspicious of him was that the spirits, who were horribly possessive these days of their survivor and town, had not even come to 'greet' the man.

 _ **Dartz's POV**_

With the knife to his throat, Dartz thought of the quickest way of convincing the man of his 'somewhat' honest intentions. After all he did intend on giving him power, it was just he had little interest in his revenge. He rolled his eyes slightly at the threats, and raised his hands in mock surrender.

'I merely want to help you, Thief King, surely you want more power. After that nasty game with the Pharaoh's pet? I can give you power beyond your little spirits over there.' He said gesturing to the spirits of Kul Elna hanging back from him. They knew better than to challenge him, maybe they even knew of his intentions and thought the power would be good for the thief. 'Even they can see I mean no harm, and only come to offer you the power you deserve.' He felt the knife slightly less pressured on his neck.

'This stone, can multiply your anger, and trap that undeserving king in your grasp, quite literally. Use this shard and he'll never be able to outmatch you again…'

 _ **Bakura's POV**_

He kept his face with a mask of no emotion while he thought over what the man had said. ''Tch, you didn't answer who you were though.'' He was tempted to sneer at the man.

Thought the man had interesting arguments, he was still a stranger and what persons gives away free power? But the words sounded like a true dream, power that fed his anger and multiplies it? Too good to be true...but still good

''What is the catch?'' Though he would not likely answer truthfully if there was one but he was a thief. (Self-proclaimed) King of thieves even if it turns out to be cursed or something. He was a thief and so he was also a professional at dealing with traps and curses. Even if he was permanently cursed, as long as he had enough time to deal with the items and the royal family. He didn't care about what would happen to him afterwards anyway, he never thought he would live beyond the point of his revenge.

 _ **Dartz's POV**_

'My name is Dartz, my friend.' He started, maybe he should make this look like a more even deal, no wonder the thief was suspicious of him. 'Maybe if you release me, I can discuss terms with you?' He waited patiently, but the thief did not move.

'Have it your way, I want something from you. A favour, if you will. Though it shouldn't be much trouble, I want the Pharaoh out of the way so I can move on with plans of my own. Nothing that would interest you I'm sure. Not that you care, once he's dead right?'

This wasn't too far from the truth, he wanted the two to fight, to increase both their power, though he cared little for the victor as he was the true victor in the end. He opened his hand and let the stone glow brightly, letting the thief be mesmerised by the power it gave off. The anger that this man had within him meant he was perfect for the power of the Orichalcos.

'So…do we have a deal?'

 _ **Bakura's POV**_

Considering that the man seemed to have the same plan as he did made it seem a little more 'trustable'. Not that he would ever truly trust anyone. The man held out the stone, it's greenish light reflecting in his eyes. The power it gave off seduced him almost. It was an easy and quick fix for power but he still couldn't feel too bad. He'd just abuse the mysterious power until he was done and hide from Dartz if he wanted it back again. If he...was still alive afterward at that point.

However the arguments sounded, he still felt like he had just signed a deal with the devil as he laid his hand on the stone. ''...Deal.'' The spirits of his family would indeed be pleased if he came back soon with the items.

 _ **Dartz's POV**_

'I'm glad to hear it.' Dartz smiled, letting the thief take hold of the stone, and watching the power seep into his soul. His plan was working out exactly as he'd hoped. He was quite surprised that they had both taken the stone, though honestly he had not expected them to clash so early. That, and he was becoming quite good at hiding the true nature of the Orichalcos recently. He smirked; they'd never know how much the stone would affect them, twisting their anger, and fears until they would do anything to use the power it gave them. Whether they wanted to or not…

He looked up at the thief and smiled, to which the other frowned, it was quite obvious that he was only after power as he shoved the stone into his pocket and turned on his heel. Dartz let out a little laugh and brushed himself down as he watched the man walk away in the sinister village. The aura around that village suddenly turned cold, and the spirits gazed over at him, it was his time to leave. He watched as they circled around their son and Dartz decided to depart, trusting the thief's anger and deep hatred for the Pharaoh to do the rest.

 _ **Bakura's POV**_

He carefully put the stone in his pocket and felt the power filling his body and soul. At least the man wasn't lying about this. The man was weird and idiotic granting him power even if there was most likely a catch. He frowned at his smile and left to go deeper into the village. He wouldn't usually show his back to someone but now he was sure Dartz would not do anything, yet. It would also show his annoyance at his presence here.

At least this Dartz was smart enough to not follow him as the spirits were already growing anxious again, it was already a wonder that they had not attacked him in the first place. They greeted him, seemingly pleased with his newly added power. He smiled at their acceptance of it, for this it was worth whatever curse it held.

After a day of rest under stolen blankets and random clothes and ate his share of some fruit and stale bread, he went out into the city. He wasn't sure if word had gone out about him yet in the villages so he took extra precautions to hide his appearance but not in a suspicious way. He hid his hair and face with a long scarf like thing he had snatched and left his beloved coat behind. The coat, even with its stains, was to rich looking anyways. The red dye and careful finishing would stand out on its own.

He planned to stay away from the palace from a few days because after his attack they had probably strengthen their guards and enforcements. It was best to visit when they had calmed down a bit. He also wanted to test out his newly acquired power before he battled against the priests of pharaoh again.

However just fighting in the street did not seem like a good idea, also going tomb robbing wasn't a very good idea either. The traps in them could be very quick and powerful, storming in there with a strange power was idiotic. He had to be delicate there sometimes.

So he went to a mostly unknown 'underground' fighting club. It was just outside this village in a place hidden behind a bar. There people could play bets against who would be the winner. Not anyone could get in through but he knew the code.

Here he could test out his power freely without being disturbed. So he went in the back and casually looked on the other participants there. He could probably take them out without the new power so he searched for the seemingly strongest one there. There was a big muscled man standing near the 'arena' who seemed to be aggravated. He took his attention and nodded over to battle. The man laughed at him, underestimating him already. Well he had a surprise for him…

They stood ready to fight, the man seemed almost bored and made a slow attempt to get to him. He dodged it easily and put his hand in his pocket to grab a hold of the stone. Not sure of how to use it he channelled his attention to it and tried to call upon its power. Suddenly Diabound roared and the field seemed to glow with a strange symbol. The man cried out in surprise, as did their audience. People did not often use 'magic' in these fights as only few people existed who could use it, not common folks for instance.

He grinned as he felt the power flooding through him, making his chest tight with sudden controlled anger that filled him. The hatred that normally came with the Royalty grew and Diabound went completely mad as he attacked the man. The man was too shocked to even try to do anything against it and was quickly taken down. As the man stayed down the symbol disappeared again and Diabound, who had grown a little bigger and darker disappeared in his soul again. Bakura sneered at the easiness of the fight and looked around his audience for more ''volunteers''. Many people seemed too scared of fighting against him but a few seemed interested at it, knowing of the reward they could get if they won.

Bakura yelled around and taunted others to try against him. He kind of wanted to stop and keep his energy for the ride back and the trip he would soon take to the palace but he couldn't let this madness in his head go. The anger in him twisted and so he stayed there and fought everyone who would try him, levelling up Diabound with it and he got home with a bag full with coins.

He sat down, back with his family at the village, with the bloodied bag in his hands. He fell down on the ground on his back and laughed hysterically at the sky. At first he was a little worried at the influence of the stone and the rampage he had done but soon afterwards he grinned at success as Diabound had grown stronger and now the palace wouldn't know what would hit them! He stored his worry away for later as he now thought about nothing but taking his revenge. Tomorrow he would go out at night and sneak in the chambers of the pharaoh…

 _ **A/N – What do you guys think of the POV format we currently use? Is it OK, or would you prefer it another way?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bakura pov.**_

It was dark and cold outside as he silently walked close to the walls surrounding the place. He was feeling a bit calmer now that he was in his element. He enjoyed sneaking around like this, the adrenaline of the chance of being caught always rushed through him and made him smile like a madman even though he knew he would never get caught. He was the king after all.

Once he had sneaked around several guards at the entrance, he looked around the corner of the wall. There were the, probably, last 4 guards for now guarding the bedroom of the Pharaoh. He ordered his Diabound to become invisible and walk through the walls, specifically the wall that was on the other side of him. Diabound made some noise there which made the guards look around in the other way. He quickly got behind them and silently took them out. Diabound disappeared again in his soul after he thanked it.

He now could freely get in the bedroom..He hesitated for a small moment. Not of doubt but because of surprise that now was finally one of the moments he had been preparing for for years now. He hid in the dark by the shadows and walked over to the large bed. There was no other guards or slaves in the room to his surprise. Maybe he liked his 'privacy?' It was only quite handy for him but still the lack of slaves surprised him.

He came forward and looked at the figure on the bed, close enough now to be able to touch him..The adrenaline from earlier went away for his anger to replace. This was the son of that disgusting man that ordered the attack...He sneered as the memories came back from that day. It was unfortunate he couldn't kill that man himself...but at least he had defiled the tomb and the sins of the father made way to his son. His son must be a disgusting human being as well, there was no doubt.

He could almost hear the voices of the spirits egging him as he got up the bed and quickly straddled the Pharaoh with a knife ready in his hands. He held it above the chest, ready to pierce his way down. He could feel the legs beneath him thrashing about.

''Don't even try to get help no one will listen...Now any last words Pharaoh? Really you can just see your death as something to restore the balance again...Family for family...'' He spat out and his grip tightened on the knife.

 _ **Atem Pov.**_

Atem was roused from his sleep by a pressure on his bed and a shadow on the wall across from him. But he had little time to question it as the weight of a man pinned him down, glancing up in shock he recognised the King of Thieves. His eyes shadowed by the ruffle of white hair and he glared down at Atem with pure loathing.

''Don't even try to get help no one will listen...Now any last words Pharaoh?' The thief spat at him as his grip tightened on the knife.

Atem's hands dove up to grab the thief's wrists in order to prevent the downfall of the knife, his heart pounding, knowing his smaller form would not be a match for the much larger man. His hands were already starting to falter at the strength of the thief, at which the man laughed at Atem's weak efforts. Judging by what the thief had said, the guards were most probably unconscious, if not dead. He mournfully wondered how many had died for the thief to have this chance, just to get back at him.

'Really you can just see your death as something to restore the balance again...Family for family...' The thief continued pressing down on Atem's chest, the tip cutting through his tunic like it was air. Atem panicked, what could he mean? Family for family, he'd never killed anyone. Could he mean his father? After all he had dragged his father's body through the court, he flinched at the image returning to his mind. But his attention was quickly grabbed by the man again, leaning forward and staring into his eyes with an almost gleeful glint to them. This man was unlike any he'd met before, he could strike terror into his soul with just a look.

But with his guards out of commission he knew he would have to attempt something or die here, by the thief's hands. He remembered the conversation he had had with Seto a few days back when he awoken in his bedroom after the thief had first attacked. Seto had given him a small knife and advised him to keep it close to him at all times in case this exact situation arose and there was no-one around to help. But he had to act quickly.

'What do you mean, family for family?' He gasped out, 'My father was a good man, what do you have against him and his family? Why do you persist in this crusade to kill me and ruin his name?'

As the thief snarled and narrowed his eyes at the questions, Atem prayed to the Gods for speed as the man slightly let off the pressure on the knife and gave Atem a tiny opportunity. Quickly releasing one hand from the thief's wrist he grasped the knife Seto had given him, hidden under his pillow and slashed it back across in front of him feeling it make contact. However at that same moment as he felt the man's weight shifted from him and heard a cry of pain, he felt the cold blade slice across his chest as the thief flinched back from his attack. He doubted he had done much damage but he took the opportunity to kick the man off him and roll off the bed, aiming to grab his sword from where it lay across the room…

 _ **Bakura Pov.**_

A good man? What the hell! He couldn't keep the snarls and anger in this time, his vision becoming almost red. That man had ruined his life! He was a wasn't being as careful and watchful as usually because the words kept repeating itself in his head. So he had missed the opportunity he had given the other and got slashed at his chest with a random knife. He dropped his to the side in shock as he layed on the ground and quickly put his hand on the wound. The blood smeared through on his fingers. He felt partly embarrassed by being hurt so quickly by such a brat non the less.

He took his hand off his chest to jump after the Pharaoh who had tried to make a dash for it. He threw himself on his back and held the hands in his in a tight grip. ''How dare you say that! You liar he probably had done nothing but boast about how he had slaughtered us all for power.'' His nails made his way into the soft skin of the Pharaoh beneath him. ''Well he was an idiot for they had missed me.''

''Did you all enjoy hearing about our demise?'' His voice grew louder and louder as his anger and panting from it grew. ''Well I'm the one with the power no...Hahahaha!'' He thought of the addicting warm stone in his pocket.

 _ **Atem pov.**_

He heard the thief fall back and for a second, he thought he had done more damage than he had originally thought, but he soon heard the man dashing after him. It was barely more than five seconds before he felt the huge weight of the thief crashing down on him. Feeling the air shoot out of his chest, he couldn't even cry out as the wound on his chest was slammed into the ground sending shock waves of pain through his chest. His back felt like it would snap any second and the thief's nails dug into his wrists until he felt the hot blood run over his hands.

Finally managing to breath, he struggled against the man, and attempted to twist his knife into a somewhat useful position. But this was impossible with the thief's weight and entire attention on him. Atem could see his sword, only a couple of feet away, but just out of reach. He had no chance of reaching it, or acting on surprise anymore. He had lost his opportunity when he had caught the thief on unawares before. That was it, he thought suddenly. His only opportunity would come when the man was too angry to focus. Although it was also extremely dangerous to anger him any further, Atem didn't think he would survive the next two minutes if he didn't try something.

The thief was raging, about him knowing something. He wished he had some idea of what had happened to this man and why he was so blinded by rage. But he didn't have time to consider that now, as the man grew louder and louder. Surely someone would hear this madman's shouting, he couldn't have killed all the guards. Suddenly the man was laughing hysterically; he felt his pain evaporate into pure terror as waves of power and anger arose from the man. This was his only chance, he attempted to swipe at the man on top of him again, and the thief quickly caught him before he could but as he did, he kicked out and managed to get slightly away from him. Though it was not enough to get out of the man's grasp, he felt the hilt of his sword as it clattered to the ground. It was then he noticed the mesmerising green glow from the man's pocket...

 _ **Bakura pov.**_

He took one hand away from the hands in his grasp to grab on to the stone. The floor around them suddenly glowed with the seal and the same symbol had appeared on his forehead, though he never notices it appearing there.

He took on a maniacal grin as he ignored the cries of his Diabound in his mind, it did not seem to like the hold of the stone over them...But too bad. He was its master here. ''Now however should I deal with you..Should I burn you alive as them? Stab you? Skin you? Oh I've made up many many ideas before but now I just can't seem to choose one..''

He brought his face closer to the Pharaoh and sneered suddenly. ''None of them seem to hurt enough..oh no you deserve more...''

 _ **Atem pov.**_

The breath hitched in Atem's throat, he could merely let out a pathetic noise of fear when the man before him suddenly became encased in a shocking green light. He could hear the screams of something just barely as the thief looked down at him once again. A star-like symbol ablaze on his forehead and a crimson glint in his eyes. But as the symbol crept across the floor beneath them, Atem barely noticed as the man grasped his hands tighter and leant toward his face whispering the most horrific threats he had ever known. But as he sneered and the final words passed his lips Atem realised this man had changed horribly. He attempted to shift but he was struck with fear, his limbs refusing to ask him as the oppressive magic around him amplified his terror.

The image of Osiris flashed across his mind, as the man tightened his grip, he had no idea how he had summoned that dragon in the first place. But over the last couple of days, he had thought of little else but the thief and Osiris. He placed his entire faith in the image of Osiris he held, and as the manic eyes before him set upon his own he felt a familiar pain in his chest. He prayed that he could manage whatever he had done before. But he couldn't lose control again, not now, he'd never live past the next second if this didn't work. But he could barely focus with this strange magic surrounding them, and his vision blurred slightly as he struggled against the maniac that pinned him down.

Panic set in as he imagined just what this man was capable off if he didn't escape. The thought of that gave him a temporary rush of adrenaline to force his hand's free from the man's grasp and as he managed that the pain struck him again. He buckled slightly, but as the man attempted to grab him again he threw his arm out in an attempted to defend himself and caught the man's wild eyes with his own gaze, as he felt his eyes set ablaze and he heard a crash from above them…

 _ **Bakura pov.**_

Just as he felt the urge to grab one of his hidden knives and do some serious work his hands got pushed away. He went to grab him immediately but a sudden crash and flash was around him. He knew it couldn't be the guards, because they were dead but it couldn't be anything else either..And the barrier seemed to protect them, or well hold them together without interference.

He looked around, thinking it was probably safe as the Pharaoh was also distracted, and saw their ka's standing against together. Trying to push the other over.

However Diabound seemed to have more trouble, not only was he going against a god (even if he had grown so much), he was also still trying to fight against the green glow and power of the Orichalcos. A darker part which had risen because of the stone growled at that. Didn't Diabound want its power? They could avenge his family like this! He promised to stand by him since that faithful day!

''Diabound!'' He yelled out, though he was sure it was for a second out of sadness and feeling a little betrayed before the sudden anger placed over it. ''Destroy it!'' Diabound roared in response and was unsure at which emotion he should respond to.

 _ **Atem pov.**_

Atem stared up at Osiris clashing with Diabound and saw that thankfully his own dragon seemed to have the advantage. He caught himself smiling slightly when referring to Osiris as his own; his own ka, finally. He never thought he'd be able to summon his own, he'd even thought he'd been born without one. But his attention was stolen by the thief; standing just across from him, he looked like a mad man.

His eyes were tinted a horrid red and his face was contorted with absolute rage as the green symbol burnt into his forehead. Atem had seen the anger in the thief's face before but this was so much more. This wasn't just anger, this was different, almost madness…

'Diabound…' he called, sounding defeated. Looking up at his ka Atem noticed the beast seemingly fighting against something. Maybe the thief's new found power didn't agree with his ka. It was fighting against his master, no, the power. No wonder, by the look of the thief, it was maddening, it was taking over the man's mind. Driving him into madness and uncontrollable fury.

The symbol emblazoned on his forehead glowed brighter as he roared at Diabound.

'Destroy it!'

At that moment Osiris was thrown backwards by the almighty strength of the newly empowered Diabound. It crashed against the strange barrier and an almost green lightning crackled around both the dragon and Atem. Grimacing slightly, Atem stared across at the thief to see him flaunting a green stone and ordering his ka ahead. That stone, it was too familiar, he looked down and pulled the pendant that the ambassador had given him from beneath his tunic. It shone in response to his touch and he felt his heart tighten. Releasing it quickly, he felt his breath return.

But he was returned to his senses by Diabound gripping Osiris and Atem knew he had to act or his newly discovered ka would never last.

'Osiris! Use your second mouth!' He called out, the knowledge seemed to slip into his mind, almost familiar. But before he could see the result of the new attack, the thief shouted and stormed toward him once again, his eyes burning a raging scarlet.

'Where did you get that stone?'

* * *

 _ **A/n. You know. Ehum *Coughs loudly and awkwardly* Reviews are always appreciated.**_

 _ **The Atem didn't want to ask for reviews and such but I'm a slut for reviews. I admit it. X- The bakura rpér.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bakura's POV**

Bakura threw his head back and cackled loudly as Diabound attacked at last. He kept ordering it to use several attacks while holding the green stone in an almost crushing power. He grimaced however when the pharaoh ordered the dragon to attack again. He was so close to crushing it…if he was just distracted for a moment longer he could have-

A green glint shone at the corner of his eyes and he quickly whipped his head around. Not bothering Diabound to attack again, it knew what to do he was sure of it. Diabound was no normal obedient ka, this one seemed to have a mind of its own sometimes.

''Where did you get that stone?!'' He yelled out and almost threw himself onto the other to grab it from him. There was no mistaking it, it glinted and show off the same power as his own stone did. He also never seen the stones before Dartz showed him it...Did he gave one to the pharaoh too?! He promised him power and now he gave his enemy the same as well?! ''Answer me!'' He roared, green light seemed to cover around him and fed him more with anger and rage.

 **Atem's POV**

The thief surged toward him, his anger amassing in a green radiance around his body, his crimson tinted eyes burning through the mist. Atem backed off, grabbing the knife from before to defend himself, though he doubted it could do much to hold off the raging man.

'Answer me!' he roared, not even pulling a knife as he surged toward him. Would he try and kill him with his bare hands?

'I was given it. By an ally!' As the thief reached him, he fell back with the force of the man and felt the barrier send sharp pains up his back. Gritting his teeth as the barrier fought against him, clearly the magic was designed to keep the two inside. Dangerous and dark magic. Ally, Atem thought, was he sure of that anymore? Judging by the state of the man in front of him, that stone was not something he should have accepted so thoughtlessly. The thief was manic with wrath, the maddening effects of the stone driving him and his ka forward, pinning Atem to the barrier.

'Why do you care? Thief?' He challenged, staring up into the wild eyes of the thief…

 **Bakura's POV**

He easily dodged the knife that was suddenly before him. Did the pharaoh really think he was better with a knife than him? Even without any weapon on him he was sure he could have easily beat the other. He slapped the knife away from him and cornered him against the edge of the wall. He grinned with pure pleasure as the magic was hurting the pharaoh, warning him to not try and escape. Even if Dartz had given the pharaoh the stone he was at least lucky that he did not even seem to want to use it. He knew the pharaoh was stupid but really? Not even going to use extra power? Did he truly have a death wish?

He called to Diabound to keep attacking, especially since the pharaoh was distracted by pain of the magic from the wall.

''An ally...'' He spat out with sarcasm. ''What an ally that man is...'' He raised his hand to wrap it around that tanned slender neck before him. ''He wanted you out of the way only to give you the same power?'' He growled and his hand twitched around the neck in response to his anger. His breathing turned harsher as he felt his other hand starting to shake because of all the sudden fury. It felt like it was starting to become hard to contain...all this extra fury to the large amount of hate he already had.

 **Atem's POV**

Out of the way? What did he mean, Atem thought, but he barely had a second to consider it as the thief seized his throat. The pain was unbearable, as the man's rage caused him to tighten his grip on Atem's neck, and the barrier continued to burn into his back. But he noticed that the thief's hand was trembling, was he losing control of the stone? Maybe this was his chance, he thought, but how could he possibly fight back?

The thief was physically more powerful and he was not exactly in the best position to risk a counterattack. If only he could even the odds; empowered by the stone, the thief could overpower him with pure rage. It was then he felt a pulse of energy from the shard hanging around his own neck. A vision of his father's body cruelly hung from the thief's horse flashed through his mind. It hurt, but he pushed it away. He knew the stone was tempting him, but he couldn't give into it. The thief was being driven mad by the power it gave him, he could see him struggling within himself. Atem wished him knew what had had happened to this man to make him so angry, but it wasn't the times to consider it now. He had to get out of this situation before anything else

The thief's breathing became heavier, almost trembling with rage as he gripped Atem cruelly. Just a moment before, he had been taking great pleasure from his own pain, now he just seemed uncontrollably wrathful. Atem knew he couldn't last much longer, his own breathing constricted, he had to act. He felt the stone around his neck react to his panic again and glow brightly, sending more hateful images into his head. Without thinking, he gripped the stone in an attempt to pull it off, to block it out of his head. But in that second the shard in his grip reacted, possibly to the other stone? All he knew was that one minute he was struggling against the thief and the next there was a blast of power as the two stones seemed to react, hurling the thief and Atem away from each other, with each ka rushing to protect its master…

 **Bakura's POV**

Just as Bakura was sure he was going to explode or kill them both in result of his anger, the stone started glowing and he was thrown back against the wall, not the wall of the barrier though. That wall had disappeared with the blast. His head slammed hard against it, usually he would thought about his position and make sure he would turn so he wouldn't get such an impact but now the blast was too sudden to do that. His vision blurred and swayed back and forth. He hated this feeling, the pharaoh was so close, HE was so close and here he was on the ground. He could just barely make out Diabound who had come to him in worry. Diabound fussed over him and tried to get him back up but he did not have the strength yet. He hoped that the pharaoh was hurt just as much, if not more, otherwise he would be in a bad position here. He blinked his eyes on purpose a few times to try and get his focus back. The hit from the wall must have really gotten him. Strangely enough Diabound didn't seem unpleased about the situation, he hoped that that meant that the pharaoh was out cold or something. But Diabound was actually glad because the sudden shock had stopped some of the influence of the stone over his thief. It hoped that it would not glow up again.

Bakura growled to himself, he did not like being stuck in a room with his enemy for obvious reasons but there was nothing else he could do. He tried to stand up over and over again, he was stubborn and his pride would not let him otherwise, but didn't seem like he would be able to yet…

If only he could just roll over and away from here. He would have to search for some ka's with more useful escape abilities for Diabound…

Though the stone had stopped its clutches over him for a moment, he could feel his own rage starting again. He felt humiliated at not being able to get away from here and that his attempt had not worked yet. He gave up most of his life to train for this and now he was stuck on the floor..

 **Atem's POV**

Atem was not brought up with foul language but he found himself muttering some rather poor words under his breath as he came to. After being blown across the room by that godawful stone he had collided with the wall behind them. As he pushed himself up, he felt warm blood drip down his cheek. He must have cut his head, Atem supposed.

His vision blurred slightly as he looked across the room to check where the thief was. To his surprise he was still laying on the ground, he looked to be a considerable amount of pain. The thief was desperately attempting to stand as Diabound assisted him. But he looked to be too injured to manage it, falling back to the floor. A pang of sympathy shot through Atem as he watched the man struggle to rise. The anger driving this man must be incomprehensible.

Feeling a nudge at his side, Atem looked up to see Osiris wrapping its tail around him protectively. Smiling slightly at his ka's actions he reached up to the dragon and pulled himself up to his feet. He knew that he should go and find his friends or even a guard and leave the thief to his fate. But for some reason, he didn't. Atem found himself walking across the room toward the fallen man.

Before he got anywhere near, Osiris wrapped its tail around his waist and attempted to pull him backwards. Looking up, he saw Diabound growling at the dragon as it wrapped itself around him defensively. Osiris had more sense than he did, he knew that much Atem thought stroking the dragon's side in an attempt to sooth it. The crimson dragon calmed at its master's touch and curled down around Atem. He pushed himself up onto the tail around him and sat down upon it looking over at the thief. Diabound was still wary of his presence but he knew there was little he could do but sit there calmly and keep his distance.

'What happened?' Atem asked quietly, 'I don't know what you believe I know; but I assure you, I know of nothing that could drive a man this far.'

 **Bakura's POV**

He quickly noticed the pharaoh his ridiculous hair appearing in his view and sneered. So he had hit himself harder than the pharaoh...He immediately took on a defensive position as he used Diabound to stand at last. He was clutching at the scales but at least he would be a little less defenceless than on the floor.

He couldn't help but scoff at the foolishness of the pharaoh who seemed to be coming closer to him and without a weapon probably as well. What was he now underestimated by a man such as him? A man who had never had to fight for himself as he had guards and could just sit around all day...

''What happened?'' Bakura pressed his lips tightly together, he swore he could feel his eye twitching by now. Was he still going to keep up this ''innocent'' act? He put on his arrogant sarcastic face again and held his chin up high.

''Oh I don't know? Seeing everyone get murdered right before your eyes might make a man a little bit and so.'' He looked him right in the eyes, daring him to make a comment on it. ''But you wouldn't know anything about that right?''

''Oh no I'm sure I imagined it all. Your guards slaughtering the whole town.'' He yelled out and held Diabound tighter, though his vision had returned by now and the adrenaline made him feel stronger again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Atem's POV**

'My guards?' He muttered to himself. No, it must have been his father's. But that made no sense either, his father was not a man who could do that. He was sure that he couldn't have done that. The thief was lying. But that didn't make sense either. Looking down at the injured man before him and the fury in his eyes. Why would this man throw himself against the entire court and risk his life for nothing?

'I don't know anything…about any slaughter.' He whispered and he felt the thief's hateful gaze upon him. He couldn't imagine what the man had gone through. But he just couldn't imagine his father ordering it, he would never have been able to forgive himself, it would have broken him. It was then Atem froze. Nobody outside the court knew about the secret he had been desperately trying to hide from public view.

It was around 4 years previous that his father had made his first mistake. In a meeting with a foreign diplomat he had forgotten their previous relations and trading agreement. Though it was quite embarrassing, the pharaoh quickly realised his mistake. It was put down to too much sun in the day before and wasn't spoken of again. That was, until around 2 months later that the next mistake was made, he forgot Shimon's name. Once again, it was covered up. But over the next few years the mistakes became more and more frequent. During this time Atem had been taken aside by the priests and they had advised him that he would have to take a bigger role in court. Being only 13, the excuse was made that he was to accompany his father in order to learn the ways of being king but within two years his father could not understand the complexities of court. Atem was then forced to take over the court, concerning day to day issues as well as the greeting of foreign dignitaries and leaders from across Egypt.

At first many questioned where the Pharaoh was and soon it turned into rumours of weakness. But the priests trained Atem to run a court confidently and he soon became capable of challenging these rumours with his own royal blood. If anyone asked, he would claim that the Pharaoh was completely capable of running the court, but he was away or busy and therefore the prince was looking after the court. But this soon ran down Atem, his friends Mana and Mahad looking after him when he collapsed from stress and sun and covering for him to the priests. He'd never be able to repay them for the support they gave him, they were always there. Mahad teaching him everything he knew and supporting him when particularly troublesome leaders came to the palace. Mana was the one who always kept his spirits up and stopped him when he pushed himself too far. He didn't want to think of being Pharaoh without them as he had only made it there with their support.

Atem visited his father every night, whatever had the day had thrown at him. Sitting with him, he talked about everything he'd done and told him stories of Egypt's challenges and how they had overcome them. Even though he doubted his father understood everything he said, he still seemed to listen, quietly, probably glad of the company. The people of the court knew he had lost his mind, and not all of them kept this view to themselves. Some even encouraged Atem to usurp his father and take the throne. They said it was for the good of Egypt, but he wouldn't listen. He wasn't a fool, he knew there was no place for a king that had been usurped, Atem vowed to protect his father from these disloyal courtiers.

About a year before his father's death, he forgot his son's name. His father quietly asked a guard who the boy was that was visiting him, claiming he was a lovely boy but he'd quite forgotten his name.

Atem broke down that evening, hidden in his room after asking the guards to keep everyone away. Not that this was an infrequent occurrence, he had found himself locking himself away from people a lot recently. Everyone seems to be after something, a favour, money or even to give him their daughter. He missed being called by his name, nobody dared to call him Atem anymore; it was always 'Prince'. Nobody looked him in the eye either, besides Mana, but even she had been scared into calling him 'Prince' and kept from him during most of the day. Watching his father gradually become more and more introverted and confused broke his heart, but he still visited, he couldn't bring himself to let him suffer alone.

He knew he should take the throne, but in his mind he had already taken it. He felt guilty enough for running his father's court, with some people even accidently calling him Pharaoh. But he didn't want to be king, he knew that he would have to marry a fortune hunter for an alliance, he would be too busy to see his friends and nobody would touch him or even look at him. More importantly, his father would no longer be there. It was alright as long as his father was safe, but Atem knew he was in denial. His father didn't even recognise him anymore. His father was gone, and he'd become king in everything but name.

It was a busy day that his father had crushed any hope Atem had ever had of speaking with him again. His father had been informed by a servant that Atem was Prince once again that afternoon, but she had let it slip that Atem would soon be Pharaoh. When Atem arrived that evening, his breath hitched in his throat when his father had seen him. The poor man attempted to drag himself up in the bed and bow before him. Atem rushed forward and grabbed his shoulders to which his father flinched away causing Atem to release him instantly in panic.

'My Pharaoh.' His father murmured, 'I will…'

'No!' Atem cried, slightly too loud for the room. Falling to his knees, he gripped his father's hands tightly, his head bowed down. 'You are the Pharaoh….Father, please. You are the Pharaoh…not me.' He didn't care that the servants watched him cry, he just didn't care anymore.

Two days later, his father passed away.

They'd never know what had caused this strain on his father's mind, age had always been the first thought. But what if the guilt of ordering such as horrific act had broken his spirit, from which he had never recovered? What if everything the thief had said was true? His father had been a cruel murderer and he'd never known? Atem felt sick at the thought, gripping his head in his hand, he couldn't bear to look the man before him. His father had massacred this man's family, his entire town. Then the guilt had broken his mind.

Without him noticing, the stone around his neck had started glowing feverishly and the green aura had surrounded him. But he was stuck in his own mind, he couldn't stop seeing his father's face in those last days, so confused and sick. That couldn't be the face of a murderer, it just couldn't be. His father would have told him, his own son, how could not have told him? He could hear the thief speaking but he couldn't make out the words, why wouldn't he just stop?

'Stop! Just stop. He wasn't…He couldn't have…' Atem shouted at him without looking up, as his mind screamed at him that the thief was speaking the truth…

 **Bakura's POV**

''Stop lying! You know it's true. I can see it in those eyes.'' He shot out his arm to hold on to the Pharaoh's tunic with a tight hold and brought it closer to him. ''Though really it should have been obvious. Only a monster could have ordered such a thing. Though If you're so ''devastated'' by it, do us both a favour and stand still while I'll kill you in turn for your father.'' He demanded.

Bakura had noticed the green light that started glowing around the pharaoh, he knew that angering him would make that green light give the other power, which was not something he wanted to do but he couldn't hold himself back.

He was growing slightly confused by the look of the pharaoh, he looked genuinely confused and shocked about the whole ordeal but there was no way he could really be...No he must be a great liar. There was no other explanation for it, the way they flaunt the golden items made of his family's flesh and blood. ..Even if the look in those eyes seemed devastated.

No, no. That was a good thing. Yes, let him be scared and hate him or his father, it didn't matter if he was lying about not knowing or maybe he really didn't. He was still the one he would punish and kill before the others and then take the items. They would pay.

The snake of Diabound seemed to agree with him and looked ready to take a chunk out of the pharaoh's skin.

 **Atem's POV**

Atem barely felt the thief seize his tunic. He knew that the man would keep pursuing him until he finally managed to kill him. Maybe this was what the Gods wanted, for him to die at his hands for his father's sins. Maybe this was his fate. He'd been so sure this thief was wrong but now…

Even the creature, Diabound, wanted him dead. Or rather, he suspected that the thief would probably want to draw it out for as long as possible. Judging by the threats earlier, Atem suspected he would most probably be tortured. But he just felt numb. His father, the man he had loved for all these years had committed such an atrocity and never told him about it. He was living a lie, working with power built on blood, he didn't deserve it. But what if he did die? Would that even serve to fulfil the thief's bloodlust? He might go after his friends? With his puzzle, he would be troublesome for them, he might even kill them.

But it was then he felt Osiris' breath on his neck, and a split second later felt himself dragged backwards just as Diabound launched forward. The dragon seized him and pulled him away from the thief. But then released him in favour of using the end of its tail to grab the pendant around his neck and snap it off, holding the necklace its jaws whilst looking down at him. He almost yelled at the beast but he found himself breathing much easier than before, the thoughts in his head didn't seem as suffocating anymore. Looking up, he could see, an glint of worry in the eyes of Osiris, he attempted to reach up to it but the dragon obviously thought he was going back for the stone and threw it to the other side of the room and wrapped around him once again. Smiling to himself slightly, he stroked the dragon reassuringly and turned back to the thief.

'I don't know all the details, I will admit. But my friends do not deserve to suffer for my family's mistakes. If I knew you would leave if I let you kill me then I might have considered it, but, I can see you are after the others as well and I promise you thief. I will protect them. With everything I have.'

With his final words, Osiris let out a growl and pulled itself up to its full height, ready for a battle. But Atem heard something, from the outside the room, it sounded like shouting, and footsteps running in this direction.

 **Bakura's POV**

Diabound had seen an opportunity it seemed, as it tried to quickly attack the pharaoh but it was too late as Osiris had already held the pharaoh back. Diabound, who may have felt some pity for the pharaoh, attacked because its master was its first priority. If he thought that killing the pharaoh would make it all better for him then Diabound would do it but only if it thought it would be a safe time to. Unfortunately its attack was stopped.

Bakura had grown severely annoyed at this point, most of his attacks had not managed to completely knock the pharaoh out yet. He felt ashamed about himself because of it. Did the gods despise him that much? Were they that cursed?

He scowled at the smug, or at least that's how it seemed to him, smile on the pharaoh's face. 'Lies', he thought at his little speech. ''You all deserve it! You continue to wear the items even if they were made by such a disgusting ritual!''

Diabound roared back at the growl Osiris made. It was ready to attack the red dragon with all his power for its master. It would not disappoint him again! But as it was ready to give its all shouts were heard through the corridors.

Bakura cursed to the gods for their seemingly hate at him. The shouts grew closer so he had to decide. He could probably take down the other guards, priest perhaps and whoever was running towards the room but he would have to turn his back to the pharaoh who already had a powerful ka out. He could not afford to be locked up or killed tonight.

He looked towards Diabound, it had already figured out its master's decision of leaving the palace after all and was waiting for his sign. The robbing and harsh live had made them especially in tune with each other. Bakura had nodded quickly and Diabound had turned invisible and his ability to walk through walls on. This way he would be quickly possible to move out of the palace or at least a great range for now. He looked back however for a second to let the pharaoh know something. ''I will come back for you Pharaoh. Remember the name, Bakura, as I will never stop coming after you and the rest of your kin and little friends.''

Together they silently got away through the night, not even caring to stay to be able to hear a possible answer back from the pharaoh, he had soon found another horse to steal and rode on it until he was at his home. The spirits were mad and circled around him in pained wails, they were not pleased at Bakura's failures these days.

 **A/N (Atem) - Sorry for the late update, we had slight technical difficulties.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Atem pov**_

The thief's name burned into his mind; he'd never forget that name. As Bakura shot away, he knew that there was little point in pursuing him. Even if he did manage to keep up with the man, Bakura no doubt knew every short cut and hideaway and neither of them were a state to clash again. Though Atem knew it would be naïve of him to think that that would be the last time they would fight, Bakura's parting words hung in his ears. Hearing the people storm in from behind him, Atem slowly breathed in and attempted to calm himself.

'Pharaoh! What happened here, are you alright?' He heard Mahad call out. Turning around, Atem noted Seto and Karim following him closely, accompanied by a few guards. The guards quickly spread across the room searching for any further threats.

'It's alright, he's gone.' He replied, 'Though, we do seem to have made quite a mess.' It was then he noticed quite how much of a state the room was in, grimacing at the ripped sheets, blood stains and even parts of the walls falling in.

'You should probably focus more on yourself, your majesty.' Mahad said, quickly grabbing one of the discarded sheets and ripping a bit off. 'Here…' But before he could tend to Atem's chest wound, Osiris growled at him, freezing him mid-step.

'Osiris, no. He's not going to hurt me. Calm down.' Stroking the dragon's neck, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, calling the monster back into his soul. He felt the dragon disappear beneath his hand, pleased that he managed to control the beast successfully. 'Sorry…'

His chest felt tight once again, and he cringed slightly. But this time, he managed to remain standing, feeling Mahad grab and support him anyway. Smiling gratefully up at his old friend, he could finally relax, surrounded by his friends, but the thief would still not leave his mind.

The next couple of days, he'd been instructed to take it slowly, the wound across his chest still requiring time to heal. In this time Mahad and Mana had barely left his side. Atem knew they were just worried, and frankly it kept his mind temporarily away from Bakura but he still remained quiet. He knew that Bakura would be back, any day now he would launch another attack and the next time, he might not be as lucky. Or worse, Bakura might go after his friends…

'Prince, stop daydreaming and pay attention to me!' Looking up at Mana, who was currently upside down, in an impressive handstand, he smiled.

'You're very impressive Mana. But can you hold it?' Before she could respond, her balance abandoned her and she crashed down onto Atem.

'Uh, no. Clearly not. But, it was your fault!' Smirking, Atem sighed, wrapping his arms around Mana.

'You should be more careful you know…'

'We all should.'

Mahad's voice appeared behind them, carrying a new set of bandages and eying the two of them with an unamused expression.

'Actually.' Mahad continued, 'I was wondering if you would mind terribly if I went to visit the outer guard posts tonight, my Pharaoh? I wonder if they need to be tightened up.'

Atem pursed his lips, Mahad had barely left his side and now he wanted to go to the outer edges of the city? Why would he want to do that?

Reading his mind, Mahad sat down beside him and explained how they had received word that the guards were worried about the recent attacks. Therefore he wished to check up on them. He gestured slightly for Atem to remove his tunic so he could change the bandages, and continued. Apparently there was a rumour going around that Seto had been threatening to punish any guards that let them down again because of Bakura's assassination attempt. He had spoken to the priest but Seto had denied all knowledge of course. Atem had immediately sent out a message saying that he was alive and well, and that the guards should continue to work admirably. He hoped that morale wasn't too low. The fact of the matter was, he didn't want Mahad to leave, he knew that the danger to the item holders was high and Atem couldn't bear the idea of Bakura hurting Mahad, or any of the priests. But he knew that he couldn't keep them all cooped up in the palace, he had to trust that Mahad would be alright…

 _ **Bakura pov**_

Bakura didn't even notice some of his minor injuries from his assassination attempt until much later when he would brush through his hair with his fingers and touched a painful spot for instance. Though he had been a little fatigued he was used to pushing his body to the absolute limit these days. Each failed attempt embarrassed him further so he has been harsher for himself as well. The days were already lonely, his family not giving him much support these days anymore and the nights had been cold even with his stolen fabrics he could not find any rest anymore. The stone that had given him power earlier seems to not stop calling him. It felt addictive and made him feel so great..but now that he wasn't using it for the time being it would leave an almost annoying headache in his mind. Urging him on to go out there and use it again, plunder, set towns on fire, punish people for what has been done to him and his town..

This night after not finding much sleep again, he was tempted of just going out and use it on the first person he would see but he tried to resist some of the calling for now. He needed to focus on the Royalty not on random townsfolk.

As he was staring at the dark sky, his eyes which had become used to seeing in the dark, with a thicker fabric around him, his ears caught up soft footsteps in the distance. He frowned and wondered in real surprise on who would dare to come here. Most people didn't even really know about Kul Elna, the others who knew also knew that many people had suddenly mysteriously died or left the place. Most people who know about the town said it was haunted. In other words no one would really come to this town..

Bakura pushed the dark fabric higher and folded it around his head like a little hood to hide his light hair in the dark. He walked in a big circle with practiced footsteps, not a sound would be made by him, so he could stalk behind the fool who dared to come here.

As he had walked and hid behind a few broken and fallen down walls, he was close enough to make out who it exactly was. His eyes had caught the glimpse of gold hanging around the neck and the familiar clothes he had seen a little while ago...It was one of those stupid little priests, this one was the one that had seemed a little too caring for the Pharaoh. He seemed to be very close to him and..also very stupid.

The spirits would rip him to shreds so to say if Bakura wasn't holding the back as well as he could. It was growing harder these days, they didn't want to listen to him or any reason anymore. But he wanted his dramatic entrance to Mahad also just picking up the item after the spirits were done with him was too easy for him. He wanted a little challenge at least.

He threw the fabric beside him and laughed loudly as he was just behind the priest. Diabound was invisible behind him already standing ready to attack or protect. ''Why hello. Welcome to my humble little abode~''

 _ **Mahad pov**_

Walking through the abandoned village, Mahad could feel a chill in the air. Shivering slightly, he pulled his cloak more closely around himself. Maybe this had not been the best idea, he knew that Atem would be furious if he knew where he had actually gone. He had actually checked up on the guard towers, but his real plan had always been to sneak out to the village. Atem's father had confessed to him the crime that had been committed here a couple of years previously, but he had been sworn to secrecy. Honestly, he wanted to tell Atem from the minute Bakura had originally attacked but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Now the Pharaoh knew, and he was doubting everything.

Mahad hated seeing him like this, he had watched him grow up under pressure to protect everyone, then when his father fell ill, and he was never the same. He had watched the prince's eyes become dull as his father slipped away and he was forced to take over the court. But he'd known Atem since he could remember and he'd always been protected by the young prince. He wanted to repay him, to protect him from the thief, Bakura. Every time he saw the wound across Atem's chest he knew he's let him down. If he could take out Bakura before he had a chance to attack the king again, then he'd be able to forgive himself.

But as he heard the loud voice of Bakura announcing himself, his plans fell apart. He should have realized that the thief would know he was here it was his home after all. Spinning around to face him, he noticed the distinct lack of Diabound. Was he underestimating him? It didn't matter, he had to finish this quickly, to protect the prince. Calling to his ka, the magician appeared beside him, pointing its staff directly at Bakura. Mahad knew he had to be brave and face this man, however intimidating he was, or Atem would be in danger again and he wouldn't have that.

'I know what you want thief, but leave the Pharaoh out of it. He knew nothing of what happened here. Take me as your enemy…'

 _ **Bakura pov**_

''Getting down to business already are we? No manners really..'' He chuckled and played his part as Diabound slithered around him. Diabound had been ready to attack as soon as the magician ka appeared but Bakura held it back for now. He didn't want the surprise or little talk ruined yet.

Bakura crossed his arms, ignoring the staff pointed at him on purpose to show he wasn't afraid of the other man at all. ''Doesn't matter if he knew or not..Someone will have to pay. If you give me your golden item I may reconsider upon killing him.'' He grinned at the priest. Of course he wouldn't but he could at least give the man an easy option out. ''I don't think you have much of a choice though...I mean look around. You can think I am the only one still living here?'' He showed of his teeth as his grin grew wider with sadistic intent.

The stone was calling a little louder again though, the chanting would not leave his mind alone. He loved the power even if it become from a traitor like Dartz, who would maybe some day get punished for that as well if he himself was still around after he completed his mission, but he never ever enjoyed another being trying to manipulate him or make him do things. So he was trying to ignore the chanting until he would really need it more. For now the small little priest was nothing.

The spirits were not silent either though, since Bakura had mentioned them kind off they tried to fight against him so they could appear before the priest and really show him who was exactly still living here as well. But Bakura obviously didn't want them to ruin it yet.

Though he did answer to the priest his proposition, he kind of ignored it as well. He did not believe that the priest would give himself over like that without a fight just yet.

 ** _Mahad pov_**

Mahad didn't like how Bakura was teasing him, surely they couldn't be alone? He knew there had to be something hiding here, where was his ka? Maybe he had a gang of thieves that would ambush him at any second. He really hadn't thought this through, he had let his desperation to protect Atem wash away any planning he could have considered. The Prince had always protected him and now he had to return that devotion and defeat this thief. But as he took a step backwards, he felt a presence, no, more than one. But there was nothing here, he looked across the village, his eyes narrowing. He unconsciously wrapped an arm around himself and shivered a little.

Looking up, Bakura seemed to be distracted, his fingers twitching around his pocket. For a split second he thought he saw a green symbol flash upon his forehead, but he dismissed it. The feeling of uneasiness was becoming suffocating, he had to act.

'Bakura! Stop this facade, come down here and fight me one on one.' Maybe he could encourage the thief into a rage, Atem had mentioned that he seemed to slip up more when he was angry. Probably through the strange power that he had mentioned, a green magic which seemed to induce some sort of control over him. Mahad wasn't arrogant, he knew that Bakura was more powerful than him, he had to win this with wits and speed.

'You want this item? Come and take it back, make your family proud, or are you too weak?'

He just prayed to the Gods that his thrown together plan would work…

 ** _Bakura pov_**

Bakura his eyes widened immediately. ''Don't you dare talk about my family!'' He roared in anger as Diabound did at the same time. Diabound showed himself and hit the magician ka with his Helical Shockwave as he appeared. It didn't like anyone mocking or hurting its master, even if the man wasn't as evil as the others, this was uncalled for.

He slipped up on his control of the spirits because of his sudden anger. So they hurled themselves around the priest and him. They screamed of agony and hatred, their screaming could probably drive someone mad after listening to it for too long.

A few spirits circling around the priest moved aside as Bakura stormed through them and he hit the priest with his fist while Diabound and some of the spirits kept the other Ka busy. Bakura kept hitting him more. The spirits encouraging him, telling him to hit him, kill him, take the the item made of their flesh!

In turn the stone in his pocket started to glow, trying to manipulate him to use it as well. All the voices were driving him crazy along with his fury. The priest his lips weren't moving in tune however with the disgusting things he was hearing. 'Your family they all deserved it.'' ''They were disgusting.'' ''They should have gotten a fate worse than this.'' ''You're still that sad little boy crying for his family.''

* * *

 _AN. So what do you think? Will Mahad survive after all, now that the story is starting to change slowly? -Bakura._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mahad's POV**_

Mahad had never regretted a decision more in his life. Clearly when Atem had mentioned that the thief made more mistakes when he was raging, he hadn't quite meant that he was easier to handle when angry. Pain exploded in his head as he heard a screeching so loud and unearthly he couldn't think straight. He felt a warm trickle of blood fall from his ears and he attempted to block out the noise. But before he could call to the magician, Bakura had launched himself at him. He felt his head collide with the hard ground and a shot of nausea hit him, briefly before the thief did. Mahad couldn't even catch his breath before Bakura continued his rampage.

'Magician!' He attempted to call out, but as a fist hit his stomach, he coughed up a mouthful of blood. But even as he struggled, crying out as the thief continued his attack, the edges of his vision blackening. Panic began to set in, Atem had been right, there was no absolutely thought involved in this attack, but that didn't matter if it was this powerful. There was one spell that might help at this point but he wasn't sure… it didn't matter, he had to try it. Focussing his quickly fleeting strength he muttered the spell to summon a set of knives a few feet from behind them. He didn't think the thief had noticed, as he released the knives they shot towards Bakura's turned back.

 _ **Bakura's POV**_

Bakura yelled out suddenly as something sharp had collided with his back. He was so lost to his thoughts and those lines that he kept hearing in his ear that he missed the attack to his back. Diabound screeched out and tried to get to its master but it knew it had to keep the other ka away.

Bakura was hunched over a bit, his back twitching as he tried to ignore the pain in it. He wanted to keep on fighting no matter what. It didn't seem like the spirits would be satisfied with him if he stayed down now. 'Get...upp!'' ''Don't betray us..'' ''Are you really that weak?'' ''Are you going to let your family down?'' The raspy sounds of the spirits spoke to him.

He glared at the priest and took a deep breath as he stood upright again, blood trickling down his back but that was not much of a concern at the moment. ''That was a stupid thing...to do priest...'' He brought his arm back and took out a knife from his back, wincing in pain as he did it. ''You only..gave me more..weapons.'' He stumbled a bit but that was alright, he now had another weapon to work with after all.

 _ **Atem's POV**_

A shot of pain woke Atem, as his hand instinctively shot to his sword whilst still gasping for breath. But as he scanned the room throwing the sheets off and jumping to his feet, he saw no sign of Bakura. Allowing the breath he was holding to leave his chest, he wiped the cold sweat from his brow but did not place down his sword. The damn thief had made him paranoid. Looking out through the balcony he saw it was still the dead of night, he was sure that Mahad had promised to wake him when he returned. Furrowing his brows, he threw on his tunic and a thick cape before heading to the door. But he stopped; he would never be allowed to leave the city alone, especially less than a week after Bakura's attack. Sighing, he realised he'd have to 'convince' the guards to let him leave. A quick memory erasing should sort it. He was becoming far too experienced in this magic. He had been using it over the last week in order to obtain more information about the massacre that had created the items. The ritual he has seen, he could never remove from his mind. The thief, he couldn't even imagine the images that man lived with.

Atem managed to get away from the palace undetected as far as he could see, no-one followed him as he rode out. Quickly reaching the guard tower, he couldn't sense Mahad anywhere. He had known he wouldn't be here, sighing he leapt back onto his horse. He could recognise his best friend's ka anywhere, but he has never searched for him with such little idea of where he could be. Tightening his fist in frustration, Atem pulled on the reins and urged the beast forward. Mahad must be seeking Bakura. But surely he couldn't have been that much of a fool. He swore under his breath. Of course he had. Atem knew where he was, that village. Kul Elna.

When he finally reached the village, the cold sweat from earlier returned. This place was not welcoming of his blood. Royalty, was clearly an enemy here and every breath he took made his heart race. But it was then he heard a cry, Bakura. Dropping from the horse, he seized his sword and sprinted toward the source, but before he got there he heard a chilling scream. His throat seized, and his hand trembled on his grip of his sword. Pushing himself onwards he saw Diabound looming overhead. But as he looked down and saw the crimson bloody of his dearest friend seep across the floor and the thief glance up and grin. A scream ripped itself from his chest.

 _ **Bakura's POV**_

The priest had looked at him in shock as Bakura held the knife dripping with his own blood. Judging from the amount, he knew he didn't have too long until it became too much and he'd pass out, so he had to be quick about it. His arm moved the blade quickly but the priest unfortunately snapped out of it and dodged it just in time.

Bakura sneered, being annoyed at that and kept his blade lower for now. They circled each other around. The priest trying out a few more spells and physical attacks and Bakura dodging them for now, tiring the priest out. Diabound meanwhile had taken up on their unspoken plan and was busy trying to defeat the magician as quickly as possible for its master. The magician got close with its spells but Diabound was just too powerful with all the abilities it already took from other ka's. Diabound had made himself invisible again only to strike the magician in the back.

The priest seemed to feel the attack and cried out in sudden pain as Diabound had killed it and snatched up his ability of ''Dark Magic Attack''. Diabound evolved again, growing darker and bigger but it came with a risk as Diabound felt itself becoming irrational and less itself each time it grew stronger. But its master was a king of thieves and so it wouldn't let him down and would steal away all the abilities.

Diabound snuck behind the priest and picked him up with the mouth of his snake head. The fangs had pierced the soft body a bit in its mouth, making the cries louder again. He positioned the priest right in front of its master so he did not have to move around.

Bakura grinned at his ever so loyal ka and held up the blade again and pierced it right through the priest's heart, even if he didn't, the poison of Diabound's fangs would have killed off the guy eventually. Diabound dropped the body of the twitching priest on the ground.

''Goood...goooddd!'' ''You've done wellll''

Bakura grinned as he the nice things from the spirits, they haven't been happy with him for a long time now...He was glad of their approval. He bent down and tugged the golden necklace away from the dying man and held it up in triumph. Now he had a part of his family back. With his powers growing and already owning one item, he felt the drive of his determination growing to gain all the other items as well. He was one step closer to laying his family to rest.

He whipped his head around as he suddenly heard quick footsteps of a horse appearing and he grinned with a wide sadistic smile as the other item and enemy literally came running to him. He laughed as he saw the pharaoh coming with his sword to help his friend only to realise his friend was dying. ''Well what a surprise~. How nice of you to join the party.''

Though he was happy to be able to beat both guys one right after the other and not waste time with it...he was also getting worried for himself. He swallowed as he felt the blood on his back still running. He had to keep his strength up for now until he could scare the Pharaoh away.

''You know...maybe if you are quick and take him away he might still live, with your best healers of course.''

Though the poison would still take care of the priest either way.

 _ **Atem's POV**_

Atem couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He had to help Mahad, he was going to die. He had…to move. But Mahad had stopped stirring, and he couldn't tear his gaze from the thief's grin. How could he laugh? After everything he had been through, how could he laugh at this scene? The centre of Atem's chest burnt, it took him a few seconds to realise what it was. The stone. It was alight with power, physically searing into his skin. But it didn't matter, what mattered was that Bakura was still standing over Mahad. His blood was still on the Ring that he held so proudly.

'I felt sorry for you…'He murmured under his breath. Images shot through his mind of Bakura lying on the floor of his room, completely defenceless. If he had done something, Mahad could have…It was his fault, he'd felt guilty and sympathised with the thief. He'd been too weak and now Mahad was dead. Atem's eye twitched with tears as he felt a strong pressure surrounding him and his breathing became more laboured. But he couldn't see anything besides that smile, plastered across the face of the blood-stained thief. He dropped his head.

'I pitied you…' Atem spat out. His vision blurred as he heard the stone whisper to him, not noticing the emerald glow burning into his forehead and his eyes searing red. The ground he stood on began to heat up, flames circling around his feet as his voice became almost unearthly. Wind shot through the village as he heard Bakura yell at him, but couldn't make out the words. For as he looked up, the flames around him took form, and a phoenix rose.

Bakura attempted to step back, wavering slightly, but Atem wouldn't let him get away that easily. A smirk cracking across his face as flames crept up around the thief. The phoenix behind him screeched, the insanity of the stone consuming them both…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mahad pov.**_

Mahad had never regretted a decision more in his life. Clearly when Atem had mentioned that the thief made more mistakes when he was furious, he hadn't quite meant that he was easier to handle in this state. Pain exploded in his head as he heard a screeching so loud and unearthly he couldn't order his thoughts. He felt a warm trickle of blood fall from his ears and fall through his fingers as he attempted to block out the noise. But before he called to the magician, Bakura had launched himself at him. He felt his head collide with the hard ground, and shot of nausea hit him, briefly before the thief did. Mahad couldn't even catch his breath before Bakura continued his rampage.

'Magician!' He attempted to call out, but as a fist hit his stomach, he coughed up a mouthful of blood. But even as he struggled, crying out as the thief continued his attack, the edges of his vision began to black. Panic began to set in, Atem had been right, there was no thought involved in this attack, but that didn't matter if it was this powerful. There was one spell that might help at this point but he wasn't sure. It didn't matter, he had to try it. Focussing the last of his strength he muttered the spell to summon a set of knives a few feet from behind them. He didn't think the thief had noticed, as he released the knives and they shot towards Bakura's turned back…

 **Bakura pov.**

Bakura yelled out suddenly as something sharp collided with his back. He was so lost to his thoughts and those lines that he kept hearing in his ear that he missed the attack. Diabound screeched out and tried to get to its master but it knew it had to keep the other ka away.

Bakura was hunched over a bit, his back twitching as he tried to ignore the pain running through it. He wanted to keep on fighting no matter what. It didn't seem like the spirits would be satisfied with him if he stayed down now. 'Get...upp!'' ''Don't betray us...'' ''Are you really that weak?'' ''Are you going to let your family down?'' The raspy sounds of the spirits spoke to him.

He glared at the priest and took a deep breath as he stood upright again, blood trickling down his back but that was not much of a concern at the moment. ''That was a stupid thing...to do priest...'' He brought his arm back and took out a knife from his back, wincing in pain as he did it. ''You only…gave me more...weapons.'' He stumbled a bit but that was alright, he now had another weapon to work with after all.

 _ **Atem pov.**_

A shot of pain woke Atem, as his hand instinctively shot to his sword, still gasping for breath. But as he scanned the room, throwing the sheets off and jumping to his feet, he saw no sign of Bakura. Allowing the breath he was holding to leave his chest, he wiped the cold sweat from his brow but did not place down his sword. The damn thief had made him paranoid. Looking out through the balcony he saw it was still the dead of night, he was sure that Mahad had promised to wake him when he returned. Furrowing his brows, he threw on his tunic and a thick cape before heading to the door. But he stopped; he would never be allowed to leave the city alone, especially less than a week after Bakura's attack. Sighing, he realised he'd have to 'convince' the guards to let him leave. A quick memory erasing should sort it. He was becoming far too experienced in this magic. He had been using it over the last week in order to obtain more information about the massacre that had created the items. The ritual he has seen, he could never remove from his mind. The thief, he couldn't even imagine the images that man was plagued with.

Atem managed to get away from the palace undetected as far as he could see, no-one followed him as he rode out. Quickly reaching the guard tower, he couldn't sense Mahad anywhere. Truly, he had known he wouldn't be here, sighing, he leapt back onto his horse. He could recognise his best friend's ka anywhere, but he has never searched for him with such little idea of where he could be. Tightening his fist in frustration, Atem pulled on the reins and urged the beast forward. Mahad must be seeking Bakura. But Mahad couldn't have been that much of a fool. He swore under his breath. Of course he had. Atem knew where he was, that village. Kul Elna.

When he reached the village, the cold sweat from earlier returned, this place was not welcoming of his blood. Royalty, was clearly an enemy here and every breath he took made his heart race. But it was then he heard a cry, Bakura. Dropping from the horse, he seized his sword and sprinted toward the source, but before he got there he heard a chilling scream. His throat seized, and his hand trembled on his grip of his sword. Pushing himself onwards he saw Diabound looming overhead. But as he looked down and saw the crimson bloody of his dearest friend seep across the floor and the thief glance up and grin. A scream ripped itself from his chest.

 **Bakura pov.**

The priest had looked at him in shock as Bakura stood, dripping with blood, blade in his hand. Judging from the blood, he knew he didn't have too long until it became too much and he'd pass out, so he had to be quick about it. His arm moved the blade quickly but the priest unfortunately snapped out of it and dodged it just in time.

Bakura sneered, being annoyed at that and kept his blade lower for now. They circled each other around. The priest trying out a few more spells and physical attacks and Bakura dodging them for now, tiring the priest out. Diabound meanwhile had taken up on their unspoken plan and was busy trying to defeat the magician as quickly as possible for its master. The magician got close with its spells and wit but Diabound was just too powerful with all the abilities it already took from other ka's. Diabound had made himself invisible again only to strike the magician in the back.

The priest seemed to feel the attack and cried out in sudden pain as Diabound had killed it and snatched up his ability ''Dark Magic Attack''. Diabound evolved again, growing darker and bigger but it came with a risk as Diabound felt itself becoming irrational and less itself each time it grew stronger. But its master was a King of Thieves and so it wouldn't let him down, it would steal away all the abilities.

Diabound snuck behind the priest and picked him up with the mouth of his snake head. The fangs had pierced the soft body a bit in its mouth, making the cries louder again. He positioned the priest right in front of its master so he did not have to move around too much.

Bakura grinned at his ever so loyal ka and held up the blade again and pierced it right through the priest's heart. But even if he didn't, the poison of Diabound's fangs would soon kill the man eventually. Diabound dropped the body of the twitching priest onto the ground. ''Goood...goooddd!'' ''You've done wellll''

Bakura grinned as he the nice things from the spirits, they haven't been happy with him for a long time now...He was glad of their approval. He bent down and tugged the golden necklace away from the dying man and held it up in triumph. Now he had a part of his family back. With his powers growing and already owning one item, he felt the drive of his determination growing to gain all the other items as well. He was one step closer to laying his family to rest.

He whipped his head around as he suddenly heard quick footsteps of a horse appearing and he grinned with a wide sadistic smile as the other item and enemy literally came running to him. He laughed as he saw the Pharaoh coming with his sword to help his friend only to realise that very friend was dying. ''Well what a surprise~ How nice of you to join the party.''

Though he was happy to be able to beat both guys right after the other and not waste time with it...he was also getting worried for himself. He swallowed as he felt the blood on his back still running. He had to keep his strength up for now until he could scare the Pharaoh away.

''You know...maybe if you are quick and take him away he might still live, with your best healers of course.''

Though the poison would still take care of the priest either way.

 _ **Atem pov.**_

Atem couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He had to help Mahad, he was going to die. He had…to move. But Mahad had stopped stirring, and he couldn't tear his gaze from the thief's grin. How could he laugh? After everything he had been through, how could he laugh at this scene? Atem's chest burnt, it took him a few seconds to realise what it was. The stone. It was alight with power, physically searing into his skin. But it didn't matter, what mattered was that Bakura was still standing over Mahad. His blood was still on the Ring that he held so proudly.

'I felt sorry for you…'He murmured under his breath. Images shot through his mind of Bakura lying on the floor of his room, completely defenceless. If he had done something, Mahad could have…It was his fault, he'd felt guilty and empathised with the thief. He'd been too weak and now Mahad was dead. Atem's eyes twitched as he felt a strong pressure surrounding him and his breathing became more laboured. But he couldn't see anything besides that smile, plastered across the face of the blood-stained thief. He dropped his head.

'I pitied you…' Atem spat out. His vision blurred as he heard the stone whisper to him, not noticing the emerald glow burning into his forehead, and his eyes searing red. The ground he stood on began to heat up, flames circling around his feet as his voice became almost unearthly. Wind shot through the village as he heard Bakura yell at him, but couldn't make out the words. For as he looked up, the flames around him took form, and a phoenix rose.

Bakura attempted to step back, wavering slightly, but Atem wouldn't let him get away that easily. A smirk cracking across his face as flames crept up around the thief. The phoenix behind him screeched, the power of the stone consuming them both… 

* * *

A/N A wild update has appeared!


End file.
